


Just A Song

by darylvdixon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: FP was nervous to invite Alice over to his trailer to hear his new song (one he’d secretly written for her), but things turned out better than he’d expected.





	Just A Song

FP had called Alice this morning asking her to come over to his trailer this afternoon when she had the chance and all day he had been hovering around nervously. He cleaned the living room twice and scrubbed the kitchen sink more times than necessary (really even once was unnecessary, why would she be in his kitchen inspecting his sink?) But he had to do something to take his mind off of things until she came over.

He hadn’t specified a time so he was almost caught off guard when he heard a knock at his door at twenty to six, he hadn’t expected her so early, he was just pleased Jug was still out with Betty.

“Alice.” He smiled as he opened the door, moving to the side to let her into the trailer, suddenly feeling nervous that the place still wasn’t clean enough for Alice Cooper’s standards.

“Did you need something, FP?” Alice asked as she perched on the edge of his couch and looked up at him expectantly.

Since Alice had decided to express her serpent side again FP hadn’t really been sure where he stood. She acted like she hated him, now she’s sleeping with him and FP’s head is all over the place. He didn’t think he’d ever really gotten over Alice Cooper completely.

“Yeah, I needed your help with something, actually.” he sat down on the coffee table in front of Alice, “Do you remember The Fred Heads?”

Alice gave him a look as if to say - are you being serious?- “Yes FP, I remember The Fred Heads, what about them?”

“Well me and Fred have been talking, and it’s stupid I guess, but we was talking about putting on a little show, just for fun. So I started playing around with some songs, and I think I’ve come up with a good one. I thought you could listen and let me know what you thought?” He asks hopefully. It was a love song, he knew in his subconscious that he had written it for the woman sat in front of him but he didn’t want to admit that, and he hoped this wouldn’t scare her off again.

Alice let out a small smile and nodded her head, “Go on then FP, I’ll entertain you.” She leant back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and clasping her hands over her knees as she waited for him.

FP nodded and fumbled for his guitar, perching it on his lap, his fingers hovering over the strings ready to start before he stopped and looked up again, “It’s not finished yet so it’s still a little rough-“

“Oh FP just get on with it!” Alice let out a soft laugh, “Go on.” She encouraged him with a nod.

FP smiled and nodded in reply, looking down once again at the guitar in his hands and readying his fingers, it has been so long since he’d played he was surprised he still remembered how.

He started strumming a few chords, wincing a little as he struck a bad one and hoped Alice hadn’t noticed. He wasn’t the best singer but he plucked up the courage to sing the lines he’d written quietly, loud enough for Alice to hear but hopefully not loud enough to sound so bad.

He daren’t look up at the woman in front of him as he played, worried he’d see a disappointed look on her face, so instead he focused on the strings he was strumming and on getting the chords right.

When he was finished he sucked in a breath and peeked up at Alice who hadn’t moved position, “So?” he asked.

Alice stayed quiet for a moment, just looking at him before setting both feet down on the floor and leaning forward, for a moment FP was scared she was about to get up and leave but thankfully she didn’t rise from the chair.

“FP,” she started, “That was…I don’t have any words. I didn’t know you could write like that.”

FP tried to hide the grin on his face as he looked down and shrugged, “Well, Jug helped a bit on the writing part, but did you really like it?”

Alice nodded, “It was amazing FP, I’m sure Fred will love it when he hears it too. What’s the inspiration?”

FP’s head whipped up to look at her, “I don’t know.” He lied, “Just…Came out of nowhere.” He shrugged, plastering his signature smirk onto his lips.

Alice smiled almost knowingly and finally stood from the couch, FP copying her movement and standing in front of her, “Well, she’s a lucky girl.” Alice held eye contact for a moment before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss to FP’s cheek, “Call me anytime.” She smirks before heading over to the door and leaving him stood in his living room alone, a stupid love struck smile on his face as he shakes his head with a soft laugh. Alice Cooper would most definitely be the death of him


End file.
